Until Then
by SecretaryOfHell
Summary: "The door opened just as she was turning away. Gwen didn't know what to expect, she had never seen Elyan take an interest in a woman, let alone any particular type of woman." Gwen remembers a teasing conversation between her brother and the Knights, and decides to investigate.


_"Elyan loves only one woman."_  
It had been bouncing around her mind for months, ever since her mind had been released and she could mourn properly. The siblings had always had a close relationship, but, Gwen realised, since becoming Queen it had been harder to spend time together. With her lessons on etiquette and the court, and his knightly duties, they hadn't spent as much time together as she would have liked.

And that phrase was the reason she was sitting in the physician's quarters, across from an uncomfortable Merlin. "Is there anything wrong Gwen?"

Gwen sucked in a shuddering breath and her fingers fidgeted in her lap.  
"Gwaine once said than Elyan . . . loved a woman?"

Merlin's confusion was evident, before he nodded and made a noise of understanding. He suddenly felt awful, he had never visited her specifically concerning Elyan's death and, as far as he knew, none of the other knights have either. With everything going on, it had just slipped his mind.

"Yes, he did." He paused, seeing how her fingers stilled and her lips pursed.  
" She's very nice, intelligent - you would like her."

"Could you tell me about her?" Gwen asked quietly.

Merlin smiled. He tore off a scrap from one of Gaius' notebook and scribbled down a few words. He slid it across the table and encased Gwen's hand in his own.  
"Or you could ask her yourself."

For the second time that day, Gwen was staring at the door. Earlier, she had arrived at the simple house - that was similar to what her own was like - with her hand raised to knock but lost her nerve at the last second and ran back to her room in the castle.

It had taken her a little while to find the house, as even though Merlin's directions were correct, she had misread them out of a small bout of anxiety.

Questions tumbled around Gwen's head. What if this woman didn't like her? Why did Elyan never say anything about her? Did he think she would disapprove? Why would he think that?

Before she could flee - again - she knocked harshly, grimacing as the rough, uneven wood scraped her knuckles.

She then felt terrible. What if she was busy? Or sleeping? Or had a guest? Would her unannounced visit be interrupting her?

The door opened just as she was turning away. Gwen didn't know what to expect, she had never seen Elyan take an interest in a woman, let alone any particular type of woman.

She was rather beautiful, with light hair that contrasted dark, intense eyes lined lightly in a grey kohl and set in a slightly rounded face.

"Can I help you with something, miss?"

Gwen didn't realise she was staring until she was cut out of her stupor. She had a soft, lovely voice and she was looking at Gwen with worry. Gwen opened her mouth to answer, but the only sound that emanated was a strange strangled whine. She clamped her mouth shut, almost fainting from embarrassment.

Without a word, Gwen was ushered into her home. Gwen seated herself at the table at the petite blondes orders. She disappeared behind a screen and Gwen heard water being poured.

"Is there any particular reason you arrived at my door then looked ready to faint?"

Her home was comfortable and cozy, with small trinkets and wind chimes hanging from the low rafters. There were shelves pushed up against the northward wall, with countless glass vials and books lining them. Gwen tilted her head to avoid hitting a small crystal sparrow.

She stepped back into view and sat beside the queen with a secretive smile. "Or if you cannot answer that, perhaps your name would be good start."

She set the cups down gently, pushing one towards Gwen. "My name is Guinevere. You are Evaine?"

"I am, my lady." She stood, curtesied deeply, and returned to her seat

"How did you -"

"Know you were the Queen? Its hard not to." She paused, letting an amused smile grow.

"Please, call me Gwen." She smiled sheepishly. Evaine returned the smile kindly and nodded.

"Of course, and what brings you to my humble abode this evening?"

"You knew my brother." Gwen blurted.

Although there were no visible changes, her eyes glimmered with sadness. "I did, if you wish to ask questions, feel free to, dont just hedge." Gwen flushed and pursed her lips in embarrassment.

"How did you meet? "

Evaine chuckled "He tried evicting me."  
"What?" Gwen gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Uh huh, the landlord was a coward and I refused to leave. One thing led to another and a few of the knights were roped into dragging me out," she laughed "I almost knocked Elyan out when I threw a pot at him. Then Percival just sauntered in, picked me up and carried me all the way to the dungeons. I had a hearing the next day in front of the King. It turned out the landlord had been overcharging all his tenants. The King didn't like that. But because I had injured a few of his knights, King Arthur put me in the stocks for a few hours."

Gwen burst into laughter. "I'm s-sorry," She tried covering her mouth " It's not funny. It's just, the image of you throwing pots at the knights..." She covered her face with her hands as laughter overtook her. Evaine joined in, smiling widely at the Queen.  
"Pretty unbelievable, right?"

Gwen shook her head. "Lord, I just... wow..." Evaine nodded. "And get this, all the knights decided to show up and chuck fruit at me. For their morale, of course. But it's fine, we're all good friends now. "

After the two women finally calmed down, they shared a smile. Many more stories about the Knights and Elyan and Merlin were swapped that night. Funny ones and happy ones were exchanged with laughs and the more morose ones were gleamed over, they would be told another day.

Gwen learnt that Evaine was a skilled herbalist, and that she would often sell poultices and herbal remedies to the Knights and lower class villagers, like herself, for a cheap price, to help with certain aches and pains. It was an odd career to take part in, she didn't think a herbalist would be as needed since they had Gaius as Camelot's physician, but she seemed to make a decent living off it.

She also learned that though she has lived there since before Uther's death, Evaine is not native to Camelot. She said she had lived in a small peaceful village for much of her youth, filled with both young and old.

She didn't specify its location, only that it was beneath a mountain with a beautiful waterfall nearby. When asked about the rest of her youth, she grew quiet. Gwen instantly apologised, but Evaine waved it off, saying that around her ninth winter her village was destroyed and her family fled and were forved to wander village to village. It was all in the past though. She was no longer bitter about it.

A knock sounded at Evaine's door. The two women exchanged a look and Evaine stepped up and opened it. There, Sir Leon stood with a small smile. "Hello Evaine, may I come in?" She nodded with a friendly smile "Of course, I take it you're looking for Gwen? "

Leon nodded sheepishly and followed her into the house. He set his sights on Gwen, physically deflating in relief. "My Lady, Arthur has been dying of worry. "

Gwen smiled apologetically "Sorry Leon, we lost track of time." Gathering up her skirts, she hugged Evaine with a promise to come back soon. Leon took the herbalist's hand, kissing the back of it gently. "Until next time."

"Until then." She echoed softly, suppressing a smile. She bid them goodbye and shut her door.

On the way back to the castle, Gwen turned to her friend. "Until next time." She teased with fluttered lashes. "Oh hush." Leon swatted her arm.

She didn't miss his cheeks and ears reddening.

 ** _I should be studying for my mocks, but nope, I decided to post a fic. This was my first try at a little bit of fluff, so I hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
